


Fuck, Humans Suck.

by booping_the_snoot



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: A dude gets a sword in his throat, Drabble, Gen, Non-binary character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: Maska would tell the king to think twice about imprisoning skilled fighters in an arena without any kind of protection for himself, but he would require a neck for them to tell him that, now wouldn't he?





	Fuck, Humans Suck.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a small PVP session that might become an actual session.

Maska looked up at the roaring crowd threw their hair and licked their bloody lip. Man, they fucking hated humans. Racist assholes, the bunch. 'Cept their Mama, if she was willing to fuck their Zither, but that's not important.

 

The Alu-Fiend struggled to stand from their crumpled position, flapping their wings experimentally. The Skeleton they had to fight, Frost, if they remembered it's- his?- name correctly, had knocked Maska from the air with a shock-wave. It hurt. Not as much as it would haven if they landed on their wings, but still. Thick tail lashing out like that of an irritated cat, they took notice of the surroundings around them.

 

To Maska's right was a kick-ass looking machete. To their right, a healing potion, both objects thrown in from the crowd when Maska had burst into the air to try to appease them, gaining supporting cries from most of the stadium. Ha, that's the most support scum like them would receive in life, guaranteed. In Maska's hands, they still had the chain they had grabbed while Frost was distracted by a zombie that had been tossed into the arena. They could go for the blow dart, but that wouldn't hurt something with nothing to poison. What could they.

 

_Wait._

 

Maska made a sprint for the machete, wings propelling them forward. Diving and rolling as they caught it, the Alu-Fiend gave a hiss of success as they glanced down at the blade, drawing their claws across it for a brief second. Maska then tied the end of their chain around the handle, and immediately let it fly, one hand swinging the chain- and in turn, the sword- in the air.

 

They surveyed their surroundings once more, eyes landing upon the king. Fat, greedy fuck. Maska hopes he gets a bloody, painful death-

 

...

 

In a moment of great daring and stupidity, Maska got a terrible idea. And immediately followed out with it.

 

Bursting into the air once more, they started to swing the blade more and more, slowly drawing the chain closer and closer. They could see Frost tense, for all that a creature with no muscle mass could. The crowd buzzed with anticipation. Letting the chain loose at the last minute, the blade flew through the air and-

 

-And it hit the king.

 

Maska let out a loud cackle as the blade hit it's mark and a loud, wet gurgle could be heard from the corpse of what used to be the King. A stunned silence overtook the stadium

 

Yes, they were very happy with their decision, Maska thought, as a terrified shriek broke through the silence of the crowd and Alu-Fiend let out another bone-chilling cackle.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO


End file.
